Dean's Pride
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: Dean takes pride in many things. In his charm and good looks. In his gunmanship and his ability to walk without sound. Dean takes pride in hunting and killing the monsters. And that pride will not allow others to pose as Hunters.
1. The Plan

**Title**: Dean's Pride

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue

**Warning**: Violence

-Z-

**Chapter One**: The Plan

-Z-

Dean takes pride in many things. In his charm, good looks, and many conquests. In his gunmanship, his ability to walk without sound, and the many harsh situations he's survived – though not all necessarily unscathed.

Dean takes pride in what he is; in the scars that cover every stretch of skin. Dean takes pride in the fact that his very existence saves so many lives.

But when two frat boys and a cheerleading captain pick up a 9 mm and a couple of shot guns and a bag of rock salt and call themselves hunters, he can't help but the anger that burns in his chest.

Dean takes pride in hunting and killing the monsters. And that pride will not allow this trio to pose as Hunters.

-

He talks about them to Sammy, dark whispers over the brim of his coffee. And Sam chuckles to himself and announces that he'll stay out of this one.

This is Dean's thing, this pride as a Hunter. So he'll just sit back and watch quietly with a tub of popcorn in his lap and a smirk on his face.

-

At first, Dean Winchester had planned on just firing off a couple of shots, on just ghosting between a few trees. But, well...

-Z-


	2. Too Much Fun

**Title**: Dean's Pride

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue

**Warning**: Violence

-Z-

**Chapter Two**: Too Much Fun

-Z-

The two of them cower in fear, the girl had ran off a long time ago, stealing her boyfriend's red Jeep Grand Cherokee and taking off.

"We're not afraid of you, dicklips!" shouts one of young college students. His name is Jonathan McKensy; the only thing he's ever hunted: clay pigeons.

"Speak for yourself," the other whispers harshly, sweat streams down the side of his face. His name is Mark Henkser; he's never held a gun before.

_The two of you should run while you still have the chance_, whispers the wind.

They both cringe and the fear continues to swell in their throats, choking them.

Suddenly there is fluttering on the back of their necks, they shudder and turn around slowly, their now face to face with the Hunter. "Boo," he says.

They both scream and take off, dropping their backpacks and weapons and running between the trees, stretching their legs to eat up as much ground as possible. They're trying so desperately to just run but the Hunter's eyes haunt the backs of their eyelids.

-

The Hunter is known as Dean Winchester and right now grins wickedly, counting to ten inside his head before he takes off after his prey. He knows that he shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is, but it's nice to be the bad the guy for once.

-Z-


	3. Resolution

**Title**: Dean's Pride

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue

**Warning**: None

-z-

**Chapter Three** : Resolution

-z-

Sam watches his brother enter their room. Dean is grinning like a mad man and covered in sweat and dirt.

"Got some new toys," Dean smiles, slightly out of breath as he holds up a shotgun in one hand and two 9mm in the other.

"Where did those come from?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"They were in the forest," Dean is still grinning as he sets their new weapons on the table and his duffel on the floor.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself," Sam can't stop his own smile.

"You should have been there, Sammy," the giddiness in his brother's voice scares Sam, "they were terrified. Imagine if those kids had to face a real ghost! They wouldn't last two seconds!"

Dean landed on his bed with a heavy thump. He could still feel the adrenaline in his veins and he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

"I'm sure they didn't have our childhood, Dean."

Dean just giggled before suddenly jumping up and retrieving his gun cleaning kit from underneath his bed.

"Not the point and you know it," Dean jumped up and practically ran to the table and began disassembling one of the pistols.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his laptop. "Just play with your new toys, Dean."

"That is something I can do."

-z-


End file.
